20 years after... (part 1)
by Cookiebaron
Summary: 20 years after the end of Final Fantasy VII, What is life like for AVALANCHE, and their families? Take a look at my ideas about this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


Authors note:  
All characters are property of Squaresoft. This is my first "serious" fanfic, so don't be surprised if you don't like it. This story takes place 20 years after the end of FF7, and is about all of the character's children.  
By the way, I guessed that Marlene was 5 years old during FF7, and I don't care that Aeris' Japanese name is Aerith and everyone else calls he that. I like Aeris better and I am writing this fanfic so Phooey on you! P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Marlene wandered around the garden of her small stone house near Kalm, observing  
the brightly colored flowers. She sighed, and thought, "If only Aeris were around to   
enjoy this... She would love it." Marlene, now twenty five, often thought of the short   
amount of time they had spent in Aeris' house, before she was taken away... How she  
had comforted her while she waited for Barret to return from the battle, told her not  
to worry about him, Tifa, Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE...  
"Dear! Come look what Christina made!" shouted her husband Thomas. Marlene  
walked to the house. She entered the living room and Christina, their three year old  
daughter, lifted up a piece of paper with an arrangement of circles and lines on it that slightly resembled the Highwind.  
"Mommy! Look what I drawed!" the little girl said excitedly.  
"Awwww..." Marlene replied "It's beautiful, honey! I bet Sara would love to see that!"  
Sarah was the sixteen-year-old daughter of Cid and Shera, and the future Captain of the Highwind. She often babysat for Marlene and Thomas.  
"We can show her next time we see them." promised Marlene.  
Christina replied "Yaaaaay!!!" and ran off to play.  
"I wonder how ole' cid is doing?" Thought Marlene. So she gave him a call on her PHS.  
"Hi Cid! It's Marlene!"  
"Hey! How the hell r' ya?"  
"Fine thanks. I just called to see how you and the family were doing."  
"Great! Sara has her pilot's license, and Shera and I are planning an AVALANCHE   
reunion!"  
"Mind if we come?" Asked Marlene.  
"Of course you can! Bring the whole family! It's at Cloud's Villa in Costa Del Sol in  
three days. I was gonna call you tonight."  
"Gee, thanks!" Replied Marlene "Well, bye! see ya!"  
Marlene turned around and looked at Thomas excitedly. "We're goin' ta Costa del  
Sol!"  
"Great!" her dark haired, blue eyed husband responded. The two walked off to join their daughter in the garden.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Costa Del Sol:  
Cloud sat on the couch in his Villa, while Tifa looked out the window at their thirteen-year-old son skateboarding on the street with his friends.  
"I can't wait to see the guys!" she said.  
"Yeah, me too. Cid said Marlene and her family are coming too." Cloud responded.  
Tifa sat down on the couch next to Cloud. It had been almost 3 years since they had last actually seen any of the other AVALANCHE members. They heard a loud crash  
and son walked in a minute later covered in cuts and bruises, holding his skateboard.   
"Um... Mom?" He asked.  
"Oh, ok..." Tifa softly spoke. She pointed at him and said "Cure." Her son glowed green for a few seconds and his cuts and bruises disappeared. "One of these days you're gonna have to learn to do this for yourself, Tim."  
"Someday, mom." he responded and ran off.  
"Well, at least he's not obsessed with joining some military organization like Soldier"  
Cloud sighed and went back to watching TV.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Update: Due to extentuating circumstances {read: I cant get off of my lazy ass and think of any more plot}, I will not be working on this fic anymore. however, i hope that some other fanfic writers will write further parts. if you do, please write the title in the reviews sectiony thingamabobber.  
-Cookiebaron  
  
  



End file.
